Everything Changes
by BlackAngel-1993
Summary: Charlie finds out about the magical world of Twilight. What will happen to the wolves? Will Bella still be changed? Will the Volturi step in? T rated for language. This is my first fanfic!
1. Chess and Phone Calls

**_This is my first fanfiction so please be nice!!!_**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

I sat in total concentration staring at the board. I moved a pawn to take Edward's knight. Yes I was playing chess against my telepathic fiancée, oh great.

"Bella, if you carry on playing you're going to get wrinkles" Jasper was watching intently, because of course, he had a bet with Emmett, typical.

"Yeah well, I'm winning so I don't care!" I glared at him swiftly before returning my gaze to the polished marble board to watch Edward make his move.

"Six minutes and thirty-seven seconds, why?" Edward looked briefly up to stare at Jasper. There was a loud crash from the kitchen and I heard Emmett swear loudly and colourfully.

"Is she really winning? And how the hell have you kept the game going for longer than five minutes, Bella?"

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, watch your mouth!" we all heard Esme shout from upstairs. I pretended to cough to cover my snigger, but it wasn't well enough for Edward as his eyes flashed to mine twinkling in amusement.

"Emmett, seriously, where did you learn that kind of language? And no I don't want a demonstration" I added quickly as he opened his mouth, his eyes glinting.

"Well you just pick it up as you go along, if you know what I mean" he replied winking gently. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Hi Alice, what's up? You look worried"

"Hey Bells, I didn't know that you're empathic now, I thought that was Jasper's job then Edward's job to root though my head." Edward's glared at her as she stuck out her tongue at him before settling in Jasper's lap.

"Sorry, it's just you look a bit worried, that's all." I was right, of course, her face looked slightly scared.

"Not much, it's just Charlie keeps disappearing and I was wondering if he had plans down at La Push today?" her face tightened briefly

"I don't think so but he was muttering something about a game today so he could have invited Billy up instead." I looked at her whilst making my move and taking one of Edward's pawns this time.

"Oh, Okay that's alright then, oh and Edward, that's checkmate."Alice danced out of the room and back upstairs.

"What, did I win?" Edward looked up into my eyes at this point and I suddenly forgot who I was until he looked away.

"I surrendered my championship to my fair maiden. Yes Bella, you win." He looked slightly miffed but still smiling widely. He caught me in his arms and spun me around a couple of times.

"Edward, please put me down before I get sick. Thanks" I reached up quickly and kissed him. "So, how much do you owe each other? Wait, I don't want to know just tell me who won"

"Jasper" Emmett said disgruntled.

"Awww, Emmett don't be like that. Even without Alice I know of an event you can bet on and win."

"You have my undivided attention, for once." He said smiling.

"You can bet that I will win my first arm-wrestle with you when I'm changed" I retorted smiling wider. Laughter coursed around the room, apart from Jasper who was rolling around on the floor in hysterics.

_I don't believe Adam and Eve  
Spent every goddamn day together  
If you give me some room there will be room enough for two_

Tonight  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely  
I'm tired  
Leave me alone I'm lonely  
Alone I'm lonely tonight

I was going to have to strangle Alice for selecting such an annoying ringtone. I grabbed it out of my jacket pocket and sank onto sofa as I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Bella!" Charlie's voice was loud enough that I had to hold the phone away from my ear. I then realized the rest of the family was in the lounge, watching me with apprehension.

"I want you home right now young lady!"

"Dad, what's wrong and Dad I'm an adult I can do what I want." I was worried now; Charlie only spoke to me like that when he was really angry. I flashed a look at Edward but he was pinching his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

"I don't care, put _Edward_" he sneered the name "on the phone. Now Bella!"

"Okay Dad chill." I handed the phone to Edward who pressed a few buttons before placing the cell in the middle of the table face up.

"Charlie?" he said in the direction of the phone.

"You filthy, disgusting parasite, how dare you think you can marry my daughter, you should be in hell..."

"Dad" I said frowning and quickly cutting him off "who is with you now?"

"Erm...Jacob and Billy, why?" His reply was short.

"I'm coming home now." I snapped the phone shut and returned it to my pocket before turning to Edward. His face was if possible paler than normal and his mouth had formed a tight line.

"Emmett, Jasper, are you coming?" I asked quickly and quietly, not looking away from Edward.

"Hell yeah, it's not every day that you get to beat up a werewolf"

"I'll come as well" Alice chirped up. I turned my gaze to Carlisle as he started to speak.

"Actually Alice, I think we all need to go. From Charlie's reaction it sounds like Billy and Jacob have dropped him in the deep end and are refusing to help. So we need to be there to drag him out. Edward? Where are you going?"

I turned back to Edward to find him standing near the staircase, facing away from us. I stood up and walked over to him softly.

"So you're running away. Don't you even care about Charlie?" he spun to glare at me but I levelled his gaze and didn't back down.

"What the hell makes you say that, of course I care about Charlie, he's your family."

"Exactly, He's another member of the Swan family who might join me on the hit list of the Volturi. But you didn't think about that, did you?" I added swiftly from the look on his face. "Edward, I'm not going to walk out of this house unless you're at my side and then everyone else can't go because I'm not with them. I really want to go smack Jacob so please come with us so I can do that" I had lifted the tension slightly because everyone present laughed at my wish, I smiled gently but didn't drop my eyes from Edward's.

He took a deep breath, "Bella, ever since I've known you something bad has happened. James, Laurent, Victoria, the wolves. They've all happened because of me and I don't want to see you get hurt because I wouldn't be able to live without you, I can't lose you but you know this already, I know, but do you believe me?"

"Of course I do which is why I'm asking you to come with me so you can look after me and make such I don't attract too much danger." I finished smiling at the phrasing.

"Yes, I will come. But only for you." He leant forwards quickly and captured my lips whilst his hands wrapped around my waist. I hooked my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his bronze hair. I heard a loud but unnecessary cough from behind me. We broke apart quickly and looked at Emmett who was grinning.

"Bella, you're amazing and everything but could you two please cut down on the PDA?"

"PDA?" Edward replied looking confused.

"Yeah, Public Display of Affection." Everyone laughed again.

"Well, maybe we will go somewhere less public if it bothers you." He turned, scooped me up in his arms and was upstairs in his room before Emmett had time to shout. I kissed his lips softly as he sat me down on the bed. My sharp eye flickered over to the corner where the metal baseball bat was stood.

"May I?" I asked looking from Edward's angelic face to the bat.

"Yes, of course, we don't want you breaking you hand this time so either hit him with that or get me to hit him for you." He smiled brightly. "Come on the others are waiting." He dashed to the corner, grabbed the metal bat and swung me onto his back before racing out of the room and down the stairs.

"Let's go kick some doggy ass then" Emmett roared. Everyone minus Esme and Carlisle grinned and laughed, "Eddie, what's with the bat, are we playing dog baseball afterwards? Or have you been banned from using your fists?" he asked wickedly as Jasper pulled it from his hands to swing it through the air.

"No" Edward replied "it's for Bella. But if you call me Eddie one more time I'm going to hit you, now let's go!" he pulled me onto his back again before taking off into the forest.

* * *

**Review???**

**Thanks**


	2. Baseball

As Edward ran I laid my chin on his shoulder and spoke softly into his ear.

"Why do you think Jake would do this and when did he get back?"

"I really don't know and sometime last week I think. But your guess is better than most of ours at the moment." I turned my head and kissed his cheek gently. "Thank you" he whispered, turning his head to kiss my lips sweetly.

"Oi, you're supposed to be running, not making out!" Emmett yelled as he ran past. Only then did I realise Edward had stopped, but after Emmett's comment he twisted his head foreword and asked quickly,

"Is it alright if I go a bit faster?" I replied instantly "Of course."

"Great!" was his answer. Then he ran. I suddenly realised how fast he could actually go, when I was on his back he would be cautious but now he was racing to catch Emmett I worked out he could go much faster.

Edward, always the gentleman, slowed down gently so I wouldn't get hurt unlike his usual skid to a stop. I jumped down grinning like a Cheshire cat when he finally stopped.

"Wow, is that the fastest you can run?" I asked eyes wide still grinning.

"No I can go alot faster than that but I can't show you till you're less breakable because if I ran at anywhere near full speed with you onboard, you'd be killed by the force of the air. But off the morbid thought, cool isn't it? And to think you used to hate running. Ha" his grin was as big as mine.

"Typical, Speedy Gonzalez gets here with Squirt faster than I get here. Just bloody typical." Emmett grumbled as he stepped into our little clearing. Alice danced behind him laughing.

"Emmett you have known for years that Edward is fastest so why would carrying Bella make a difference?"

"Well I don't know, I just thought she might slow him down a bit. But obviously not" he winked at me before turning to wrap one of his massive arms around Rosalie's tiny waist. Edward mirrored him and Jasper and Alice stood opposite me and Edward with Carlisle and Esme opposite Emmett and Rose. My family. I suddenly felt an extreme rush of happiness that I knew Jasper had nothing to do with. Jasper looked at me curiously before locking eyes with Edward who leant down and kissed the top of my head. I turned to look up into his gentle gold eyes and I felt myself smile broadly which was copied not just by Edward but by the rest as well. But if you have a silence, you can always trust someone to break it...

"So can we go now?" said Emmett, who ducked to avoid the blow that came from Rosalie's hand but wasn't quick enough. The loud crack echoed strangely through the trees.

"Unlucky Emmett, you need to remember when to not open your mouth. Okay Bella, do you want to lead the way?" Asked Carlisle, grinning.

"Erm... yeah, sure" I took a step towards the house through the gap in our little circle before stopping, "Where's the dog?" I heard Rosalie chuckling at my choice of words but listened as Esme answered softly.

"Outside, on the porch with his father and Charlie."

"Okay let's go, and Jasper?"

"Yes?" was his quick reply.

"I'm gonna need the bat sometime soon." I said holding out my hand. Emmett held onto a tree for support and Alice was on the floor giggling hysterically. Jasper hesitated.

"It's simple, you give me the bat or I break my hand," I paused for effect "again. So if you want that on your conscience..." I left the sentence hanging, already knowing I had won by the look on his face.

"Fine, but just don't hurt yourself, okay?" he still looked concerned, "Jazz, don't worry, that why I've got the bat, oh and is it strong enough? Because I don't want to have to force Jacob to pay for a new one if his face dents it" Edward laughed next to me.

"Love, you have seen us play baseball, I think it will survive." I smiled up at him before swinging the lightweight bat up onto my shoulder and stumbled, as quickly as I could without hurting myself, through the trees. Edward kept pace easily and wrapped his arm round my waist in encouragement.

As we broke through the trees and stood in the small garden I noticed the clouds break and sunlight streamed down on my family alone. I shot a worried look at Charlie but he was just glaring at Edward and me. I suddenly realised that Jacob was quivering next to my father, is he mentally unstable? If he phased now he would kill Charlie and Billy. This thought must have crossed Carlisle's mind at the same time as mine because he suddenly spoke up.

"Jacob, I suggest you either calm down or move away because I don't think it's wise for you to phase next to your father and Charlie."

"Phase?" Charlie's face told me all I needed to know. I took a couple of steps away from Edward and towards my dad.

"You didn't tell him?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper, "You make the Cullen's out to be the bad guys but don't tell Charlie that you are worse than them. you Jacob, you break the treaty but don't tell your side of the story. Dad Jacob's a werewolf so you might want to move away from him in case he does phase because he would probably end up killing you. And if he does I'll kill him. Or let someone else do it for me" I heard a hastily muffled laugh from behind me and turned to flash a grin at Emmett who was shaking with silent giggles.

"Jacob, she's not one of us" Edward spoke up glaring at Jacob, who was now standing a few feet in front of me, growling softly. I felt a presence on either side of me and took a hazardous guess at Emmett and Edward. Jacob immediately backed off, it seemed standing too close to the Cullen's was undesirable.

"Oh look" I heard Emmett say from my right " you've brought reinforcements, aw how cute."

Edward quickly stifled a laugh on my left and I took his hand and stepped sideways to be closer to him, looking up at his face. I felt the rest of the family group round us like they had after the battle, with me at the centre.

"Bella" I heard a gruff voice whisper. I looked up sharply. Charlie was standing off the porch, still in the shadow of the house but closer to us and away from the wolves.

"Yeah Dad?"

"Bells, what the hell is happening? Jacob and Billy just turned up to warn me about the Cullens and now I find out that all the stories about the giant wolf pack are true, so what... oh god, all those missing hikers last fall, that was the wolves? And what's the baseball bat for?" he asked quickly whilst looking at me quizzically.

"Dad, as much as I would like to say yes it was the dogs I can't, it was vampires, no not the Cullens' " I added quickly as Charlie opened his mouth to speak, "It was a vampire, that was tracking... not that it matters and the bat is in case I want to hit Jacob because I don't want to break my hand again"

"Oh" was his intelligent answer. He took two tiny steps away from Billy and Jacob towards the Cullens. "Bells" he choked out "Am I going to die?"

My response was cut off by Emmett's vicious snarl,

"Take one more step pup, one more step and I swear I'll stick your head so far up the alpha's ..."

"Emmett!!!" Rosalie screamed. I turned in time to see Paul phase in mid-leap and cannon into Emmett's chest pushing him backwards. Edward grabbed my waist and dragged me behind his body. Jasper ran to help pull the now snarling wolf off Emmett and push him back to his line.

It only took Jasper to push Paul slightly too hard to send him sprawling across the yard to act as the signal that the others had been waiting for. Suddenly, next to the house there was a complete pack of growling werewolves. Charlie scurried back to the porch for safety as Edward turned to me and whispered in my ear,

"Get into the forest and run. Don't worry about us; just do as you are told for once. Please Bella," he added as I opened my mouth to argue.

"I love you, and please Be Safe." He touched his ice cold lips to mine of a fraction of a second before picking me up and darting to the edge of the trees, dropping me to the ground, softly and sprinting back to the now raging battle between the two species'. I turned, eyes glistening and ran into the darkness.


	3. Author's Note

**AN** – Hey Guys,

Firstly thank you sooooo much for your reviews!!!! They are awesome!

Sorry it's taking me forever to upload, way too much coursework at the mo.

I'll update as soon as possible and I'll make sure it's over 2'000 words.

DarkAngel_1993


	4. Jacob the Vampire

**Hey, any ideas or thoughts on the story would be greatly accepted. Any thoughts will be written in **_Italics!!! _**Thanks.**

I'd like to send out a big shout out to the following:

Xxcullendreamsxx; crazyladywithashovel; mrsjaspercullen95; ; twilite addict and J. for leaving me a review!!!! Thanks guys!

Charlie's Point of View

"What, no way was that over the foul line. What are you playing at ref?" I shouted in disbelief at the TV. The Florida Marlins were playing the Detroit Tigers and the game was pretty intense. "Yes, go on, run, Yeahhhh!" I shouted jumping out of my seat. The phone rang, interrupting my celebrating.

"Hello" I said in the receiver.

"Charlie? It's Billy." Said a husky voice,

"Billy, how are you? And Jake? I was going to come and see you two today" I asked enthusiastically.

"Erm... Yeah I'm good, err Jakes good as well. Is Bella in?"

"No she's at Edward's" I heard a short quiet growl in the background "Why, is something wrong?" It took Billy a few seconds to answer;

"No, no just we are ok to come and see you then, we need to talk" he replied quickly.

"Yes, that's fine but..." I stopped as the line went dead. "Funny" I said to myself as I hung the phone back on its cradle, "lines must be bad, there's probably a storm coming." I pulled the takeaway leaflet out of the drawer and looked around for Bella coming to reprimand me about fast food out of habit. _You know she's out, stop being an old fool. You'll be believing in ghosts and ghouls next_. I laughed at my own stupidity before taking the phone down off the wall and printed in the number.

Billy and Jacob arrived at half five, ten minutes before the pizzas were dropped off and we dug straight in. After about two or three minutes of munching on pepperoni pizza I put down the crust on the edge of my plate and turning to Billy said

"So, you guys wanted to speak with me about something." Billy and Jacob shared a glance before Billy looked me in the eye. The intensity of his stare was quite unnerving. I swallowed quickly before Billy open his mouth to speak

"Do you believe in Myths and Legends" he said in a daunting whisper.

"What do you mean?" I asked feeling slightly daft that I was having this conversation with a fully grown man in my kitchen.

"What we mean is do you believe in blood, I mean Vampires and the likes?" Jake said bluntly leaning across the table.

"Why, are you trying to tell me that you are a blood-sucking vampire Jake?" I heard my voice quiver slightly as I spoke. Jacob leaped up from the table and began to pace quickly, muttering what sounded like a steady stream of profanities under his breath,

"Bloody bloodsucker, is that what I look like...frigging parasites...stealing my girl..."

"Jacob!" Billy spoke sharply which caused Jake to stop pacing and allowed his mouth to still before nodding the tiniest amount before continuing to stalk back and forth across the kitchen but now silently.

I stopped my eyes from following Jake's path and turned back to face Billy. His mouth was set but his eyes sympathetic. "No Charlie, Jacob is not a vampire but there are vampires living in this town," I froze, staring in horror at him, "they have not caused any trouble to the people of Forks personally but some of their... er friends have given your force something to work on."

I opened and closed my mouth a couple of times, acting like a fish before gulping once and opened my mouth a final time and stuttered one word "Who?"

Jacob suddenly quit burning a hole in the floor and plopped back down in his chair and grabbed another slice of pizza and swallowed quickly before speaking;

"Are you sure you want to know which citizens of this town are actually the undead and are allowed to walk quite freely with innocent human beings that could become their next meal if they accidently slip?"

"Yes," I said firmly " yes Jacob, god damn it tell me who are the filth that are allowing their kind to kill whomever they feel like and who is putting everyone's life at risk by existing" I added quickly as I watched Billy and Jacob share and shocked glance, my voice was gradually getting louder in my mounting desperation.

"Thinks Charlie, who in the town doesn't look like everyone else, you know, looks different to the other people?" Jacob probed gently.

"How so?" I asked quickly,

"What Jacob means is for example; pale skin, weird coloured eyes..." Billy said carefully

I stood slowly and turned to the small window facing the backyard. _No it can't be right, Bella must not know. Surely, she must know, it would be too dangerous. Argh, my baby girl with those...things, but Alice and Esme are too kind and caring and Carlisle; he's a doctor; he saves people so he have some good in him. And he left her, so he must be bad, I also don't like the look of that blond one...Oh yeah, Jasper; that's his name. _I twisted sharply to face the Quileutes seated nervously at the square oak table,

"The Cullens" I all but snarled, making it a statement rather than a question as I was so sure of my reasoning. I waited impatiently for a short nod from Jake before snatching the phone off its cradle and punching in Bella's cell number. It rang twice before I heard a slight click as she received the call,

"Hello?"

"Bella!" I shouted in relief, as I was so happy to hear that she was alright. "I want you home, right now young lady" I started to use my fatherly tone which I had not used in quite a while so I had no idea how effective it would be.

"Dad, what's wrong and Dad I'm an adult I can do what I want." She sounded annoyed but slightly worried, _maybe they have hurt her!_

I angered quickly at the thought and snapped into the phone ""I don't care, put _Edward_" I sneered the name "on the phone, now Bella!"

She seemed to sigh quietly before saying "okay dad, chill"

The next thing I heard was the voice of my to-be son-in-law which set me off again;

"You filthy, disgusting parasite, how dare you think you can marry my daughter, you should be in hell..." Bella quickly cut me off by saying

"Dad, who is with you now?"

"Erm..." I was slightly stumped by her question; _why does she want to know who I'm with; surely she doesn't know that Billy and Jacob are here? No, it'll be one of the bloodsuckers telling her to say that_! I continued "Billy and Jacob, Why?" I decided to check anyway.

Her reply was so abrupt that I caught me off guard

"I'm coming home now" before I once again heard the dial tone.

"What now?" I addressed the men in my kitchen, turning away from the wall.

"Now we wait" said Jacob, ominously.


	5. Scaredy Cats

Thanks for all the reviews guys; I get really excited whenever I open my emails!!! Lol, I'm sooo sad, hehe

I must add a disclaimer before random people start attempting to kill me, arghhhhhh

Disclaimer:

Me: Yay I own Edward!!!!

Jordan: no you don't sweetie *Shakes head*

Me: no my mental spouse, you know nothing!!! Muhaha

Jordan: Taz?

Me: Aye *Dancing around the Biology Lab*

Jordan: Shut up and sit down, you don't own Twilight, Edward or any of the other characters, Stephanie does

Me: noooooooooo, darn, do work here comes Miss!!! *Cries over Geoffrey's dead body*

**Now I shall shut up with my waffling and allow my amazing readers to do what they do best, READ! **Again, any thoughts are in _Italics_.

_Previously: Charlie's Point of View_

_Her reply was so abrupt that I caught me off guard _

"_I'm coming home now" before I once again heard the dial tone._

"_What now?" I addressed the men in my kitchen, turning away from the wall._

"_Now we wait" said Jacob, ominously._

* * * * *

Jasper's Point of View

After I had accidently pushed to dog too hard, we were facing the entire pack on the verge of battle. I swiftly moved in front of Alice as a wolf launched themselves at our tightly grouped line, the wolf snarled as Emmett punched it in the chest and it flew back to their own line knocking over another. Suddenly every dog that was in the yard jumped across the empty space and started attacking left, right and centre.

_Edward, get back here now!_ I shouted through my thoughts and he flew from the tree line and helped Alice protect Esme who was feeling so awful but still annoyed that the filthy dogs had endangered her family and Charlie. I threw a wave of hesitation at the two wolves that had begun to run towards me, one backed off quickly but following a snarl for the massive black dog, which Emmett was currently fighting, he _or she_ I corrected continued to me.

I smiled like a mad man before dropping into a low crouch and swung my left leg out to kick one wolf in the side as the other pounced onto of me. I quickly grabbed its leg and flung the wretched creature off my body. Rosalie ran over and punched the dog full in the face as I sent this time a wave agony at the flea bag that was still attacking; it fell quickly to the ground and howled in imaginary pain.

Suddenly, every wolf stopped moving which gave us the chance to attack, as me, Emmett and Edward moved towards them they scattered and raced out towards the road and entered the forest on the opposite side.

"What the hell was that about?" Emmett shouted at their retreating backs "If you want to start a battle, at least have them decency to attempt to finish it!"

"I believe their vanishing may have something to do with us"

I spun around in time to see Aro, Marcus, Felix and two others guards that I hadn't seen before step out of the trees.

"Oh shit" I heard Emmett whisper. _Oh crap indeed_.

"Carlisle, my old friend, how are you? It's been too long" Aro exclaimed starting forwards with his hand outstretched. I watched in horror as Carlisle walked to him and took his hand. The moment their skin touched I felt a spasm of fear from Carlisle, Edward's fists tightened next to me, _careful Edward; we don't know why they are here. They might be only checking on the family and happened to follow our scent!_ He flinched visibly and twisted to face me and mouthed on word;

"Bella"

_She's not been turned, crap. We are in trouble, no you're in trouble. Find her; keep her safe, we'll deal with the "leaders"._ He nodded swiftly before sprinting out of the yard, following the wolves' path.

I quickly felt the emotions around me to see if I could ease the situation at all;

Carlisle: Regret and anger (probably at himself)

Esme: Worry and guilt

Rosalie: Anxiety, probably for Emmett and worry for the rest of the family.

Emmett: Love, worry and rage.

And lastly dear, sweet Alice: love and pain. Wait pain? I turned to her, and watched as she crumpled to the ground; eyes glazed part way through a vision. I sped to her and scooped her tiny frame from the cold dirt.

"Alice, talk to me sweetie. What do you see?" The family gathered round now, ignoring the inquisitive eyes of the Volturi standing off to the side.

"Alice, what are you seeing?" Carlisle asked whilst crouching to her level.

"Bella" she said, hoarsely, "and Demitri; Felix and Jane. In a clearing, near La Push beach, I think." She blinked rapidly, returning to the present.

"Has Edward gone to find Bella?" Esme asked, worry lacing her voice. I nodded quickly and Alice spoke again;

"We need to help him, sooner rather than later"

I helped her stand swiftly and we turned to enter the forest when I realised that we were standing in the centre of a large circle of guard members that were either growling or glaring at our tight inner circle.

A faint wave of horror swept through my family minus Emmett, who simply was ecstatic at another prospect of a fight.

"Where do you think you're going?" said the child-like voice of Jane's brother; Alec as he stepped into the yard from the darkening forest.


End file.
